Batgirl
Batgirl is the second DLC Character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. She is a Gadget User. You can buy her for $4.99 (or for free if you have the season pass). There's not much Info about her yet. Biography Batgirl is Barbara Gordon, a confident young woman as committed to justice as her father, Gotham City’s top cop, Commissioner Gordon. But when her overprotective dad forbids her from joining the force, her admiration of Batman leads her to rebel the way crime-fighting rebels do in Gotham City: by picking up the mantle of the Bat. An exceptional fighter and detective, Batgirl is also unparalleled in her computer skills. With a Utility Belt filled with Batarangs and her own Batcycle to speed her across the city, she pursues justice regardless of whether others—including Batman—wish her to. But Gotham’s criminals are a ruthless and maniacal lot, and every moment she risks her neck means dancing closer to death. During the Batman comic series The Killing Joke, Batgirl was shot by Joker right in front of her father, Comissioner Gordon. After this incident, Barbara was confined to a wheelchair and took up the mantle Oracle, a computer genius who would aid Batman up-to-date information during his missions. She has recently returned to her role as Batgirl after years of being paralyzed. Powers & Abilities *Computer Hacking *Computer Operation *Genius-level Intellect *Investigation *Martial Arts *Stealth *Eidetic Memory Intro/Outro INTRO: Batgirl swings into the area with her Batclaw's, then lands and says "You don't stand a chance!" 'OUTRO: '''Batgirl says "Didn't stand a chance" before firing her Batclaw into the sky. She is then seen standing on top of a building in Gotham, looking over the city. Gameplay Super Move Batgirl attatches her Batclaw to her opponent, pinning them in place. She then jumps on their back, firing her Batclaw into the sky, lifting both her and her opponent into the sky. Finally, she lets go, sending them falling back to Earth, before slamming down onto their back with her sharp heels, breaking her fall. Quotes *"You don't stand a chance!"- Intro *"Didn't stand a chance!"- Outro *"I see you like being kicked in the head." *"I'm a real pain in the ass, huh?" *"This is usually the part where I quip."- Clash with Joker Trivia *Batgirl was a leaked DLC character along with General Zod and Scorpion (from the Mortal Kombat series). *Batgirl is voiced by Kimberly Brooks, who previously portrayed Oracle, Batgirl's alternate persona while she was in a wheelchair in ''Batman: Arkham Asylum and its sequel, Batman: Arkham City. *Though Barbara Gordon is Batgirl in the console version of the game, she appears as Oracle in the IOS version as a support card for Batman. *The color of Batgirl's costume changed from purple to blue in the time from leak to official reveal. *Batgirl's is the first super that can be activated while airborn, though she is not the first member of the cast to be able to hit someone with their super while airborn, Solomon Grundy is the first. Gallery 468px-Batgirlherowmkjpg-5e9f70.jpg 2.JPG Imagem.JPG 02 batgirl02.jpg 02 batgirl01.jpg Oracle_.jpg|Barbra as Oracle in the IOS version of the game Batgirl intro.png Batgirl.PNG 2.PNG Batgirl.PNG 3.PNG Batgirl.PNG 5.PNG Batgirl.PNG 4.PNG Batgirl.PNG 6.PNG Batgirl.PNG 7.PNG Batgirl.PNG 8.PNG Batgirl.PNG 9.PNG Batgirl.PNG 10.PNG Batgirl.PNG 11.PNG Batgirl.PNG 12.PNG Batgirl.PNG 13.PNG Batgirl.PNG 14.PNG Batgirl.PNG 15.PNG Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Gadget Users Category:Bat Family Category:Humans Category:DLC's Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Support Card